The Death of a Queen
by born4drama
Summary: How a great lady had life brutaly taken from her in what should of been the the most rewarding time in her life. Based off the book the other boleyn girl COMPLETE


**Death of a Queen**

_By Kristin Waters_

_9-7-05_

I sat quietly as the barge sailed down the river, "The ironic cruelty of it" I thought with an ever-growing sense of hopelessness. "This was the same way I went for my wedding," I thought, and the memories of that day came crashing down into my mind. It was my greatest achievement; I had become queen of England, the wife of a great king that loved me. At least I thought he did.

The barge stopped and we began our way to the tower. Again memories came of taking these same steps, except then I was winning. Now I would lose everything. I had worked so hard for this, it was never meant to be. I was never meant to wear the crown, it was meant to stay on her head and hers it should have stayed on. But my own ambition drove all that down.

In the tower I stayed in the same rooms as the day of my coronation. "I mustn't think about that time again or else I will scream!" I thought, panic creeping into my mind like a crashing wave. I was to be kept here until my trial, until my death, never to see the smiling face of my daughter again. "They have already killed two men because of me!" I said this time out loud; I didn't care if anyone heard me.

My trial was swift, but rather disturbing. George's wife was there. I thought she must have come to help her husband, but instead the vile snake testified against him. They had almost no evidence against us, I thought maybe that would help, but they had already made their decision. My uncle was the one to read the sentence; he was also the one who had told me to go after the king. I was sure God was jesting with me, because it couldn't have been real.

I didn't even bat an eyelash the entire time of the trial, I remained a calm an dignified manner, "Queens don't let the people know you're afraid," I thought. After they had finished reading the sentence and verdict, we were to be either burned at the stake (the common punishment for incest) or beheaded (the common punishment for treason.). Then I saw George's face blanch white, and my heart ached with the knowledge it was my fault he was going to die.

"They can't kill him, and where would I be without him!" I thought "Maybe if I told them it was all my idea they would let him go, or if I found something that could disprove it." But I knew there was nothing I could do. "I want to go and tell him it would be alright and that the king will save us, all lies, but they might bring him some comfort" but again I couldn't do anything.

My brother departed from this world by beheading on May 17, 1536. My heart died with him. I knew that even if the king did grant me clemency it would never be the same. I became even more hysterical then, because everything was falling apart! Everything that I had worked so long and hard for was falling to ashes. Great levity overtook me, and then body-wracking sobs consumed me. I was past hysteria I was going insane. I knew I was to die, I just didn't know when.

Later I heard that a swordsman from Calais had been summoned, the king had him brought for me. I suppose in its own way it was a kind thought. But I also knew it was now confirmed beyond anyone's doubts. The Queen of England was to be executed by the command of her husband the king. The thought made me vomit; I knew I had no way out. The king wouldn't come; he was off with his whore while his wife was preparing to die. But I suppose this is the second time he had done that.

Before the guards came, I put on my dark grey gown with a silk red petticoat. Then I put on my favorite headdress. I was ready for the death of a queen martyr, like I'm sure my successor was. But she was a queen…BUT SO AM I! I screamed through my mind. I won't think about her right now, I have to focus on today; I don't have a tomorrow.

They led me to the block, I had been granted a private execution by the king. They read my charges: Adultery, Incest, and plotting to murder the king. I was about to weep. But I remained calm, like any queen before me. I pounded through my head, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm. I was in panic, but I continued a regal, dignified composure. Then they stopped and I knew they wanted me to say something, so I mustard the last of bit of nerve I could.

"Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me. O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul." I said.

Then my ladies then came around me, and one of them (I don't know who) pulled off my headdress. While another gingerly tied my blind-fold. I was trembling, and I was wondering were the sword was, the executioner didn't have one. Then I heard a clink of metal, for some reason he had hidden it under the hay. Probably not to frighten me, it didn't matter I was frightened any way. But I wouldn't let them know it, they would never know.

Each second it felt like an eternity, I felt my heart beating rapidly. I knew I was going to be remembered as the witch, I was going to be remembered as an adulteress. Not as the queen I died, but at least the people here would know. Maybe others would to. My thoughts then went to Elizabeth she was my angel sent down from the celestial place. A princess in every way, but she would never be loved the way she deserved to be loved. I prayed to God that he would give her what she deserved.

"To Jesus Christ I commend my soul, Jesus Christ receive my soul" I said a few times. I'm not sure how many; I was too busy begging for my soul to count. I prayed also that I would be remembered as the woman who captured the heart of a king and triumphing over a great queen. Some might not see that as admirable, but I suppose you wouldn't see it like that unless you'd done it.

The crowed stilled and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, the blade was coming. My breaths became rapid and my heart felt like it was going to burst. Henry would never see me again, and I supposed he didn't want to. Time slowed I prayed for my husband and daughter one last time, "God grant mercy on my soul!" was the last thing I thought. And then the cool blade slit evenly through my neck. It only took one swift blow to rob me of my life. To rob me of everything, to rob England of a hated queen, rob Henry of a friend he should have had always, and rob my daughter of a mother

They took my remains off to be buried; I was not allowed a noble burial. They put my remains in an arrow box and set me in a churchyard, the churchyard at St. Peters. The church was adjoined to the tower green (the place where I was beheaded). It was dishonoring that I was not buried among my fellow monarchs. But later my descendant Queen Victoria put me in my proper place in Westminster abbey, after identifying my body. My resting place is marked in the marble floor of the church.

As for Elizabeth, she was called the daughter of a witch and sent from court many times. I'm sure she reminded Henry of me. When Mary, Katherine's daughter (my enemies daughter), was on the throne many died because of her religious beliefs, she was hated by England. So when Elizabeth ascended the throne she was greatly loved by the people. So my prayers were answered. She became the greatest monarch England has ever known. And while the name Anne Boleyn faded to dust, but my legacy continued, though my life did not.

_Authors note: This story reminds me to keep strong during any circumstance, and to keep my wits about me. Anne Boleyn is a role model to me, and I see many parts of my life that remind me of things she went through. My goals to become an archaeologist and my passion for history come out in this story. I love creative writing, and I hope to do more works like this later. _


End file.
